Child of the New Dawn
by Princess Gwendolen Diana Julia
Summary: A dark spell from Kikyou, has captured Kagome and thrown her into a new light. Alone when the spell takes affect how will our priestess fair? Searching for her, will her band of friends and their relationships be able to survive the after effects of it?
1. Chapter 1

Well lovelies, I know I still have Secrets of the Forest going, but I had to post this as well. The story is my twist on the one from Dokuga who took the concept from a fiction here on . I will try my hardest to not copy either stories from the point on in which happens to Kagome. Some similarities will be there, yes, but I will try to keep it as original as possible. I just loved the idea so much I wanted to try it. If either authors would like to complain, or warn me when my story is coming to close to their own, I welcome it. Though, please read the story through first and see if its any good. I don't mean any offence. Thank you.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the world of InuYasha. Though Sessho is yummy, I still do not own him._**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Transformations of a spell**

Golden rays slowly crept across the plains of Feudal Japan as the dawn of a new day approached the sleeping villages, towns, and the travelers that roamed free. Song burst from the trees as birds awoke and called to each other. Bushes rustled as animals began their days and hunted for food and the creatures of the night returned to their homes to settle down until night fell once again.

These sounds woke the raven haired girl from her slumber. Wrapped in her green sleeping bag, she slowly blinked her blurry azure eyes as they came into focus. A silent yawn broke free from the girl's lips as she lifted a small hand to press to her mouth to try to smother it. Kagome Higurashi, now 19 had spent the last four years traveling through this period of time. Though originally from the future, she was pulled back through an ancient dry well by a female demon centipede. This demon had ripped a supposedly powerful wish granting jewel from her lower stomach. In the battle she released the sleeping half demon InuYasha who had been pinned to the God Tree fifty years previous by the jewels protector and his first love Kikyou. After the battle, and Kagome putting beads of subjection around the half demons neck, a crow demon stole the jewel. When shooting it with an arrow, Kagome accidentally shattered the relic into thousands of jewel shards.

Now, with the help of friends they found along the way, Kagome and InuYasha spent the last four years searching down the shards and hunting the foul half demon Naraku. Naraku was a bandit who had fallen in love with the Shinto Maiden Kikyou and let demons devour his flesh so that he could be with her. He tricked the priestess and InuYasha into killing each other for the jewel. Kagome, the assumed reincarnation of Kikyou was the only one who could completely purify the jewel, as the reanimated clay corpse of Kikyou could sense them, but not remove the taint fully. This had begun her and InuYasha's search. But Naraku had also found a way to some how curse, harm or trick the rest of their companions; so their rag tag group of hunters set off to find and destroy this hanyou before he gathered the entire jewel.

Shaking her head softly Kagome pulled herself out of her sleeping bag and stretched. Half way through the third year of shard hunting she had given up on her green school sailor outfit and had changed her apparel into something more of the time period and easier to fight in. This made it easier for her to somewhat blend in to the surrounding villages. Pulling out the kimono she sighed as she looked at it. She had had her mother find her something that would aid her, and her mother had come up with something from the main land. She had said it would ease the way for her, since though she knew the Japanese customs well, it was a different era, and if they believe she was from the main land, they wouldn't question where she came from much. But the kimono in her hand was beautiful, and Kagome felt shamed that she would most likely dirty and rip it on her journey.

It had a high neck, and short capped sleeves and fell to just above her knees. Trimmed in black, it was held together by knotted buttons and loops across the tops of the breast and up the collar, as well as smaller buttons and loops down the side. The soft moss green helped her camouflage into the surroundings, and the dark emerald green patterns of leaves scattered across the fabric also helped. To slits up either side of the kimonos left room for her legs maneuver. Under it was a skin tight bodysuit of tough but soft black fabric. This had no sleeves and came down to Kagome's knees to allow her modesty as well as more protection. Having given up her brown loafers as well, she now had sturdy knee high black boots to protect her feet from the elements. They also had a slight heel giving the short 5 foot 3 girl a little bit of added height, though not enough to cause problems walking for long distances, or in a fight. Smiling at what her mother had got her; she pulled on her boots and slipped behind a tree to slide from her short, pink silk nightgown into her clothing. Having bathed the night before with her close friend and sister of the heart, Sango, she felt she didn't need to go in search of the hot spring this morning.

Stepping out from behind the tree, Kagome wasn't the awkward lanky fifteen years old she had been. Though she didn't grow any taller, her face had thinned, dropping the access baby fat it had held. Her childish, though maturing body had given way to soft curves, and wide hips. Her breasts and her hips filling out as her body graced its way into adulthood. She had also decided to let her wavy black hair grow out, because having it cut was a difficulty, so it now reached down to her thighs in thick black silken waves. It brushed against the strong muscles from years of walking Japan and fighting wound their way up her legs and through out her body. After her first year and a half of flailing around and trying to properly shoot her bow and arrows, she had decided to get training for herself in both combat, and her fledgling miko powers. Gaining these was easier said than done, for InuYasha was a hard task master and pushed their group into roaming the hillsides looking for the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Sango though had helped tremendously by teaching Kagome some of the combat skills she needed. Sango had been trained to be a Demon Slayer, so Kagome trusted in her friend's skills. Under Sango's careful tutelage Kagome abilities were allowed to flourish and she became as good if not slightly better than her friend. Her and her companion's survival had depended multiple times on her budding training pushing her to make no compromises about her training. But that wasn't enough to the young girl. She had taken a shine to not having to run from the demons, or hide behind one of her friends. She had slowly become more of an asset to the group as she trained. After thoroughly pounding InuYasha into the ground with the beads around his neck, and her command to 'sit', she won her way to go and receive training in her time as well.

Her mother, happy that her daughter was going to be able to defend herself, sent Kagome to as many different martial art studios as she could. And Kagome's skills had once again flourished, with the base skills that Sango had taught her, she quickly was able to master what her sensei's were trying to teach her. So after months and months of training, she was finally able to completely participate in their battles for the jewel, and survival. Because not soon after she had garnered training in combat from Sango that she approached Mirkou the traveling monk of their group to help her with her miko abilities, as well as gaining help in healing and the like from the old priestess Kaede in the village not far from the dry well. Interlacing this with her combat, made her a formidable foe to most demons. She no longer had to scream for InuYasha's protection. This had in turn, made her stronger, and faster.

Humming to herself as she walked around the camp, she began her usual morning routine. Rekindling the fire, she grabbed a pot from her large, worn yellow backpack and set off to fetch water to boil from a near by stream. Though she had water filled bottles in her bag, she didn't like to use them if a stream was near by. The morning light was now more than just peaking through the trees as she knelt by the stream and collected her water. Standing slowly she turned and made her way back through the forest to her small camp.

Smiling as she saw her friends sleeping still around the fire, she set the water to boil and began preparing five bowls of instant oatmeal. Though ramen was easy, and InuYasha adored it, Kagome had started to feed them more proper, though easily made food, because one could eat instant ramen for so long. Sighing at the thought of her hanyou love, she poured the now boiling water into each bowl, stirring it. As always, she finished just in time for the camp to wake up to a hot breakfast, as the smell and sounds of it making woke them from their sleep.

Shippou, the young fox kit, yawned sleepily from beside her sleeping roll, and stumbled over to lean against her. He had grown from his small toddler like size, and now reached her hip. Pulling her hair upwards into a high pony tail, as not to make herself look like her incarnation anymore than she already did, though growing up had further distanced her from Kikyou's cold beauty, she handed the kit his breakfast before delivering it to each of her friends. Setting out a small bowl of dried meat for Sango's fire cat companion she sat back with her own meal.

"Kagome, thank you for making breakfast for everyone once again." Sango's voice lit across the fire as she ate. It wasn't unusual for Kagome to do all the cooking, but they almost always thanked her for it.

"Yes, thank you for the meal Lady Kagome, for with out you, I dear say our little band wouldn't hold together for half as long as it has." Mirkou piped in, adding his thanks and bit of advice that wasn't usually asked for. He had away of saying this randomly, and then having some part of them either happen, or be completely true as karma and fate lashed out at their little tachi. Shippou nodded in agreement, as InuYasha just slurped his down at a fast pace. Rinsing his bowl with the extra water, InuYasha tossed it back to Kagome before standing.

"Hurry up, you guys are too slow and we need to get a move on." His brash words made everyone sigh as they finished their own food and they too washed out their bowls before handing them to Kagome, who was packing away her things. Breaking camp, the tachi set out once again towards where there were rumors of the shards.

Shippou chatted away to the women as they walked, and Kagome instigated a game for them to play to keep the pack from being bored while they traveled. The sun slowly moved across the sky, and it was mid afternoon before InuYasha stopped dead. Quickly rushing to their friend, the rest of the group fanned out before confusion set in.

In the middle of the road ahead, walking towards them was Kikyou and an old crotchety woman. Kikyou's long, deep brown hair pulled back from her face, as the slightly breeze tugged at her traditional priestess garb. She looked as she always had, though she was very pale, and her brown eyes hard with malice. The old woman though was an odd figure. Plump, and gnarled, she hobbled forwards using a cane of wood pull her forwards. It almost looked like a club, as it was thick and knobbed at one end, coming down to a point with a flat bottom against the ground. Her back was hunched, and her kimono loose draping around her rounded body. Her short graying hair stood up in all directions as she looked straight at Kagome with sharp beady black eyes from her wrinkled and weathered face. One gnarled hand lifted from the cane, as one of her ancient fingers unfurled to point at Kagome as well.

"Lady Miko, is this the one you spoke of?" The woman's voice was tweedy and old, as if it had hardly been used in recent years, and it was word down. Seeing Kikyou step forwards, in his usual brash behavior, InuYasha burst forward to hug the clay priestess to him. Smirking Kikyou glared at Kagome, who had moved Shippou behind her and had stepped out protectively in front of her friends. While InuYasha might not realize it, Kagome as she had become stronger, had stepped into the role as not only the packs Alpha female, but as the mother of the group, though she was the youngest human there. The rest of the group had though, and even as InuYasha yelled and pushed at them. They followed their true leader, as Kagome followed her heart after InuYasha.

"Yes. She is the one I spoke of Uta." Kikyou's voice was harsh and cold and Shippou flinched as he heard it. Though InuYasha as tightened his grip around the zombie priestess, Kagome's eyes narrowed and she stiffened in discomfort and rage. Her heart breaking once again at the sight of the embracing couple, though it never showed on her face, her stance had become slightly more hostile. Sango sensing her friends ache placed a hand on Kagome's arm. Nodding to Kikyou, the old woman tried to straighten her creaking bones and started murmuring softly. A cold laugh passed through Kikyou's lips as Kagome's eyes slowly drifted shut. The snake like soul stealers slowly wrapped their way around Kagome's body, as Shippou, Mirkou and Sango desperately tried to rip them off. Lifting her from the ground, they sped off in the direction of the west as the old woman clapped her hand three times.

"It is done My Lady." The old woman crooned as she turned to Kikyou. InuYasha hearing the distress of his pack looked back to see Kikyou's soul stealers dart Kagome away from Sango and off into the sky. Running after her he stopped dead as he heard Kikyou laugh harder.

"Oh silly puppy, you'll never get to her in time." Turning they saw Kikyou grinning from ear to ear as she stepped away from the confused old witch. "By the time you get there, she will have aged into a crone on her death bed, and her powers of purification stripped from her. Soon her soul will be completely mine to own once more." Hearing this, the old woman gasped and looked at the shrine maiden she had helped.

"What do you mean her soul? I thought you said she was a demon who had taken over the girl's body!" Trembling the old woman turned to the group of distraught friends. "This is true is it not?" She desperately looked from one face to another. And as Sango's face turned from sadness into furry, she darted forwards fist raised at the undead woman.

"How dare you hurt Kagome!" She yelled as her fist connected with the clay woman's face. InuYasha gasped and ran towards them, pulling Sango away from his love.

"Get away from her!" He growled as he placed himself between the two, facing Sango with Kikyou protectively behind him. Once again Kikyou's dark laughter filled their ears.

"Even in anger he protects the true maiden of the Jewel." Kikyou laughed harder as Sango dropped to the ground sobbing, Mirkou rushing to her aid.

* * *

Kagome screamed and fought against the cool bodies of the soul stealers as she felt the old woman's spell try to take hold of her and drain her powers. What Kikyou didn't understand though, was that Kagome out shone her in strength. Her aura burst forth as the soul stealers dropped her in a clearing deep in the forests of the west. It was an extremely pale blue as it enveloped her body, changing and manipulating the spell that was cast upon her. It as lightened as her powers grew, and as Kagome studied she found that though the priestesses in the Warring Sates era were not all that powerful, she was. This was because though the strove for balance and acceptance, they themselves were not. They discriminated and hated demons, as well as other humans. Some thought they were above others just because their spiritual powers were slightly stronger than others. While they preached about purity, they hated and scorned or they became cold and unfeeling, locking their emotions deep within themselves.

Kagome had figured out that her powers had always fluctuated because of her emotions. While this had cause some priestesses to become cold and emotionless, she had fought to be able to control them, but not bury them. And in turn, used them to strengthen her and fuel her power. She had embraced that she wouldn't be perfect, nor would she be completely pure because she was human, and she made mistakes. She knew that while demons did some pretty gruesome things, humans had committed atrocities as well.

Whimpering, her powers pulsed around her as her body writhed from the spell. And slowly her body began to shrink and change. As her body grew smaller, her hair took on a soft blue sheen, and became slightly wavier. Fangs slowly started to grow in her mouth as blood dripped from it and her aura seemed to be breathed in swirling from around her clenched fists and into her lungs and body with each inhale, as her nails sharpened to claws. Her ears shifted slightly, becoming slightly pointed and her hearing increased making her whine softly. Her body contorted and popped as it shifted into that of a small infant no more than one and a half years old. A shrill childish scream pierced the air as her spine popped and lengthen as a soft black tail burst through her skin leaving her bloody and unconscious in a mass of adult clothing. Strands of sliver hair caught in her small delicately clawed hand.

* * *

Chattering of a small brown haired girl the age of eleven, crowed his ears as he walked through the dense forest of his lands. He was out patrolling for chaos while his father, whom had revived as his and his half breed brothers blood mixed against the bones inside his tome and had pulled the healing powers from Tenseiga to completely revive himself, ruled over the west. He had not told the half breed of their fathers return, for he found even being around his stench made him want to rid the earth of it, so why tell him something that he would gain pleasure from?

His toad like retainer squawked at the girl Rin to be quiet and threatened her once again with his staff of two heads. Though he was used to it, Sesshomaru became if you could called it that, slightly agitated that the two did not get along. They had been together for four years, yet the two still fought like cats and dogs. While they both idolized his form, Rin had taken to seeing him as a father figure. Usually she stayed at the palace of the moon with his father, her 'Papa' as his father insisted, but it was becoming close to the time that she had dubbed her 'birthday', for that is when he had revived her, and had wanted to journey with him as her gift. Allowing her to come had stopped her from feeling hurt, and stopped his father from lecturing him once again on how to care for his adopted 'pup'. A shiver went down his spine though as they stopped for camp. There was something wrong with in the region that they were in.

Suddenly, just as Rin had finished with her dinner, a childish scream of pain and terror ripped through the air, along with the scent of blood. Jumping in fright, Rin ran to him ducking behind him and into protection. Placing a calming hand on her head, he turned towards the sound and listened. While he heard no sounds of violence, he was sure there was someone out there in severe pain.

"My lord, you'll go save the child wont you?" Rin's soft melodic voice came as she looked up at him. Being around demons at sharpened her skills and sense, and she knew that it had been a child's scream. Looking down at his wards worried doe brown eyes he nodded once before disappearing from the small clearing that they were camped in. Rin, seeing him gone, rushed about to prepare for their newest guest. Gathering blankets together, she ripped up some cloth and glared at her toady protector until he took her to get water.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru arrived in the tiny clearing, it really wasn't more that a large tree growing that had pushed the others away forming a small circle. Seeing a puddle of fabric, and smelling the blood coming from it, he stalked forwards. Sniffing the air, he scented his half brother, though it was slightly old, and the scent of his human wench mixed with the scent of jasmine and wild rose, along with that of the Inu Youaki. Scenting magic as well, he cautiously approached the bundle of clothing pulling them away to see a small inu pup laying in the middle of them. Blood covering her body from were her tail, fangs, and claws forced their way out, she looked to be no more than a small one year old, one and a half at the maximum. Looking at her clawed fingers, he saw strands of sliver hair in them, and the scent coming from them was his half brothers. Looking down, he realized that InuYasha's wench, had some how gotten her self not only cursed into a child's body, but transformed into a full inu youaki.

Growling softly he picked up the child's lip form in his single arm, gathering the clothing around her to keep her warm after tucking the jar of jewel shards into his haori, he turned and walked towards his camp. Once there he would have Rin tend to her, then when she awoke, question the miko of what had happened. Yes, she was still a miko, and that confused him more that ever. A demoness with the powers of a priestess, this would be interesting. After his questions were answered, he would seek out his half breed annoyance of a brother, and deposit the child with him. Nodding, he took off towards the camp, Kagome tucked safely against his chest.

* * *

Well, there is chapter one for you. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with your thoughts and comments. Though flaming is completely unwelcome, constructive criticism is always helpful. If you don't like this story, find something else to read, don't completely tear it down, this is the first chapter. I'm not forcing you to read this.

~Gwen


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Company. Nor do I own any copyrighted or trademarked material. All original works are copyrighted by myself.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Of Spells and Pain**

Sounds forced their way through the darkness. The crackling of a fire, trees rustling in the soft breeze, a soft voice female though still slightly childish was talking to her in soothing tones. There was another voice, this one harsh and squawking, the sound of it grated on her ears and made her whimper. Soon other sounds could be heard pushing in at a volume that made her head throb and spin. Insects, the wind, running water, heart beats, the whooshing of each inhale and exhale beat against the inside of her tiny skull and made her scrunch her eyes tightly closed.

Then the pain hit. The throbbing of her body that had had twisted, and changed to accommodated the manipulated spell. Panic hit as she didn't know where she was and she started to squirm, a feeling inside her pushing her to fight against what was restraining her. But a soft cool cloth swiped over her forehead and cheeks, and the soothing girl's voice filled her ears and the darkness once again enveloped her.

Rin softly talked to the small girl in her arms as she wiped the sweat from her body. Lord Sesshomaru had brought her back an hour ago and seeing the poor little one in his arms she had taken her and began treating her as best she could. Though Rin wasn't a healer by any means, she had taken care of herself on multiple occasions. She knew that she had to get the pups fever down, and removing the sweat from her with a cool cloth seemed to help.

She soothed the pup as her mind surfaced through the fever, holding her tight and talking slow, all the while keeping her cool. While she worked, Jaken ranted about another pup being taken in, under his breath as her lord sat watching her waiting for the little girl to awake and not be delirious.

Finally after three hours, the fever broke and the infant settled into a blissful sleep. Smiling sleepily, Rin laid the little girl under the blankets, wrapped in one of her inner kimonos, and settled down be side her falling into slumber herself. Ah-Un lumbered over and settled behind the girls, protecting them from the forest at the edge of the clearing.

Morning broke over the small clearing, setting Sesshomaru's sense on high alert as the morning creatures slid from their homes to go in search of food. Thick inky lashes rose slowly revealing shining spun gold eyes. Flicking them over his followers his eyes, he assessed that none were distressed. Not understanding what had him tense he sniffed the air cautiously. His eyes widened slightly, though no one saw it, as he realized what happened. Looking over at the tree line, frozen gold clashed with frightened azure eyes. The girl was hiding from him, leaving the immediate safety of the clearing when she had awoken, when she had sensed his aura.

Standing he walked forward slowly, as not to frighten her. Watching her begin to tremble, he sighed internally. Crouching low in front of the tree he stared hard at her.

"Miko, you will come out from behind the tree." His voice was deep cold and commanding. Watching the girls eyes widen she looked around to see who he was talking too. A single hoary eyebrow lifted as he saw this and he repeated the command. Once again the small child was confused, and couldn't understand that it was her he was speaking too. Switching tactics, he sat on the ground, making sure his ward and retainer slept, but knew Ah-Un was watching him and the small girl. Nodding inwardly in approval, the two headed dragon steed was watching over the small one while the others rested and would take care of her if needed.

"Kagome," At this the little girl seemed to perk up and look at him shyly pressing to the tree. Her little nose twitching as she took in his scent. He knew he smelled of power, and that he smelled dangerous. But he could see that somewhere she knew that power if used to protect her small body would help. "Would you come out?"

The girl shook her head and pressed closer to the tree. It was easy to tell she was scared, and the clothing she was wearing currently was falling off of her. Sighing internally once again he moved closer to the tree.

"Do you know who I am?" He questioned watching her, seeing her head move in a negative motion he closed his eyes. This was not good. "Do you know someone named InuYasha?" Again the girl made a motion that she didn't recognize the name.

"Your name is Kagome though?" At this she nodded fiercely pointing to herself. Her eyes watched him carefully as she moved slightly closer to him.

"Ka'ome." Her voice was small, though it still sounded like bells; it had a childish quality to it. Holding out his hand he watched as she scooted closer to him to tentatively sniff at his hand. So she was now inu-youaki, though he could sense her miko powers still inside of her.

"Yes, Kagome. Do you know what happened to you?" The little girl looked up at him, her long dark hair falling in her face as she once again shook her head negative. Sighing he stood and looked down at her. Seeing him move she hid back behind the tree and quivered. "Come, I will take care of you." Turning he walked back over to the camp kicking Jaken awake. Glaring softly down at the squawking toad, he waited for him to stop swinging the staff around trying to protect his lord.

"Jaken, you will go to the nearest village and get clothing for the pup to wear." Nodding the toad ran off stopping briefly at Ah-Un before leaving the clearing. Turning, he looked for the small girl behind the tree. Eyes narrowing when he didn't see her, the looked down at the slight tug at his hikamas, and there she was attached to his pant leg. Her small hand clutching the soft but strong material tightly as she looked up at him with wide trusting eyes, her small nose twitching as it took in the scents around her.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru." Looking down at her he watched her process the information and inhales the scent of his hikama deeply. Seeing her place a name with the scent, she looked back up at him. Her mouth worked around his name, and he knew that since she couldn't pronounce her own name, she would be unable to do so properly to his since it was considerably longer, and more difficult to say.

"Lo'd Sess-mau?" She looked up at him question seeking to know if she had gotten it right. Nodding his head he turned to his elder ward. She had awoken at Jaken's squawking and looked towards the two of them. Her doe eyes softened as she looked at the little girl. Who seeing him looking at something, turned and looked at the elder girl as well, and upon seeing her promptly hide behind his leg much she had the tree. Rin laughed as she watched the little girl's antics, standing walking towards them. Kneeling in front of the girl she held out both leaning gently towards her.

"My name is Rin." Seeing the girl lean out from behind her lord to look up at him in askance, she smiled brighter. The little girl reminded her of herself when she was younger. She couldn't fault her for clinging to Lord Sesshomaru, when she herself would have done the same if the situation had been reversed. And it had. She had met the miko Kagome when their groups had crossed paths. She had hidden while Kagome had kneeled down and opened her arms, talking softly and soothingly to her, asking if she was hungry and what not. Now was her time to care for the miko who had secretly become her mother figure. Sesshomaru nodded softly at Rin's actions, as well as to the pup that clung to his leg fiercely.

"She is safe." He voiced looking down at the shining blue eyes that peered up at him behind inky lashes. Turning her eyes to the other girl, she leaned forwards, gently sniffing her hand.

"In?" She asked softly looking up at both of the older people. Seeing both of them nod in acceptance she looked back at the other girl and pointed to herself. "Ka'ome."

Smiling Rin nodded as she stood and walked over to the fire. Rekindling it from its dormant state, she turned to the little girl watching her intently from behind her protector's leg.

"Kagome," She called softly holding out a hand. "Would you like to help Rin make breakfast?" Seeing the little girl's eyes light up and look towards her lord for permission, Rin hid a smile. The girl had definitely taken to her lord. Seeing him nod Kagome slowly made her way over to Rin and took her hand.

"Wha bekfast in?" She asked holding tightly to the older girl's hand. Looking up at her new friend, Kagome smiled brightly. But soon was back hiding behind Sesshomaru's leg, as Ah-Un shifted, bringing her attention to the dragon steed. Sighing Rin walked over and picked Kagome up slowly bringing her over to the dragon.

"This is Ah-Un, Kagome. He loves to play." Taking her hand and petting the snout of one of the heads she watched Kagome lean over and sniff at the dragon. Ah-Un sensing that the child was frightened licked her cheek while the other head snuffled at her hair. Squealing happily, Kagome clapped her hand.

"Ah-Un!" Smiling as the girl pronounced the simple name, Rin set the girl down. Immediately though Kagome latched onto one of their necks petting and rubbing up against the dragon steeds chest affectionately, the dragons heads nudging and bumping the girls small body, as she laughed and played with them. Seeing her charge distracted Rin turned to start breakfast. Wondering what it will be like when Master Jaken returned.

Sesshomaru watched both girls as Rin introduced the dragon to the frightened pup. It seemed that the miko did not remember what had happened or anything from when she was older. She was going on instinct and so far, had deemed him her protector. Though, she had seemed to see Rin as an older pack mate, she deemed him Alpha and had turned to him for difference. This pleased him though, and he knew that her instincts as an inu-youaki were surfacing as well by the way she sniffed everything to determine whether or not who she was talking to meant her harm. Though, while her nose said that it was fine for her, she had still turned to him for permission.

Nodding internally he stood and walked into the forest to hunt. Both girls would need sustenance, and as Alpha he would provide for his newest and smallest member.

* * *

Kikyou screamed angrily as she paced back and forth waiting for the wretched girl's soul to finally make her fully alive. And not only would she be completely revived, but the girls tremendous power would be hers as well.

She had gone and found the old witch, who was now huddled in her sister's hut crying over harming an innocent, when her own miko powers had deteriorated enough that she was in danger of even low level youaki. On her way to the witch's hut, she had thought up her story and plan. Killing off Kagome would not only give her life, and power, but return InuYasha completely to her. With that, she would be the true protector of the Shikon no Tama once again, and would kill the menace who stole her first life from her.

She needed the old witch because her powers weren't strong enough to best Kagome, and the old witch was easy to convince. So they had traveled towards InuYasha's group intent on killing off the miko with in.

But now it had all gone wrong. She had felt the girl's power burst and was shocked at the power she held. If Kagome had fought of the curse, she would come back with the intent to kill Kikyou.

The rest of the group though sat around Keade's fire listening to the old woman tell her tale of a priestess who came to her in need of help vanquishing a demon who had taken over another priestess. She had been told that since it was another priestess, Kikyou's powers didn't harm the demon as they should, and needed her help to drain the priestess of her powers, and make her body an unsuitable host. Uta, in an effort to help save the trapped priestess' soul, cast a spell that would age the body as if naturally and drain her of her powers.

Sango at this had started crying again, collapsing against Mirkou unable to handle the death of yet another person she loved. That is until Uta spoke up once again.

"Lady Slayer, I am deeply concerned about your friend. But I do not believe my spell took her life." Sango's eyes widened and looked at the old woman. Seeing she had everyone's attention, she continued. "The spell, will wear off eventually if the girl was strong enough to fight it. But it's the other half the spell I worry of. It would seem that if she was powerful enough, it may change her."

Mirkou looked thoughtfully at the old witch, as Shippou looked up from his drawing of Kagome coming back to the happily.

"What do you mean change her?" Mirkou asked glaring slightly at the woman. She shrank back and sighed softly looking down.

"I mean that if her powers were strong enough, that if they fought against being drained. They would mimic and create demonic energy from the closest demon." Seeing the tachi's eyes widen, she sighed and looked down. "That means that her powers would force her blood to convert to demons blood from humans. Turning her into a full blood." At this InuYasha sat up straighter.

"You mean, you could make my human blood disappear?" He asked tentatively. If he didn't need the jewel to turn full demon, then maybe Kagome would be a little happier. But seeing her shake her head his hopes were dashed.

"Half-demon, you're blood is strong yes, but if I were to cleans you of your human blood, you would become a monster." Sighing she looked apologetic at the stiff half demon across the flickering fire. "It would be as if your seal was not there. Have you ever had your blood seal gone from you?"

And as everyone flinched at the memory she knew that they had seen what his full demon form would do. His body had been born half blooded, and that's what his brain was used too.

"The why, Uta-san, would Kagome be able to become fully demon?" Mirkou asked, intrigued by the spell she had cast. His mind ran in circles trying to figure out if Kagome had enough power to actually pull off manipulating the spell this way,

"Because of her miko powers, Houshi-sama." She replied easily making everyone slightly shocked. "Her powers would force the demon energy to save her, and recreate her body. And much as our half-demon here as a blood seal. Her powers would work to create harmony with in her body instead of human blood."

Mirkou gasped softly at the implications as Sango, Shippou and InuYasha's heads snapped back and forth between the two. Kaede on the other hand sat peacefully nodding her head in agreement as she watched her elder sister's aura become more and more distressed outside the hut.

"Does that mean that she would still retain her miko powers?" He breathed, watching the rest of the pack stiffen and look quickly to the old witch who nodded her head. Sango let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. If her sister didn't have her miko powers, Sango knew Kagome would feel as if she wasn't worth coming back to the group if she couldn't sense the shards. But that was thanks to years of InuYasha bringing her self confidence down, and calling her his shard detector.

"Kagome-sama is very powerful. It is most likely this that will happen to ye friend." Kaede spoke finally as she sat her tea cup down. Seeing Mirkou nod in agreement, the other two women in the hunt, and Shippou, sighed in relief. That meant their friend was still alive.

But InuYasha was sitting there, deep in thought as he pondered over what had happened while the spell had been cast. His amber eyes widened as he leaned towards the old witch.

"Oi, Old woman, how close does this demon shit have to be to Kagome for her to turn?" He asked roughly, his eyes boring into her old beady ones. Shrugging the old woman just looked at him.

"I don't know the answer to that." She said as she sipped at her tea softly nodding to Kaede in thanks. But InuYasha wasn't done yet.

"I mean, does the demon have to be fully there? Or will just a few strands of say, hair, be enough for them to mimic?" He pressed, and the rest of his tachi looked at him in surprise that he was actually thinking about their friend's predicament. The old woman looked thoughtful for a bit before nodding softly.

"Yes, a few strands of hair, very close to the person, would be enough." She replied looking at him piercingly. "Why is it you ask?" Ears flattening against his skull InuYasha turned to the rest.

"When the soul stealers took Kagome, she pulled a few strands of my hair out just as she was out of reach of the rest of me." At this, everyone's eyes widened, even Keade's single one. "If what this hag said is correct. Then Kagome is now a full blooded Inu-Youaki."

* * *

The trees passed by them as Rin and Kagome sat on the back of Ah-Un chatting and giggling. They had been walking for the past two hours in the direction of Edo, which they thought InuYasha and his group to be. Three day's had passed since they had found Kagome, and she had seemed to worm her way into their group very easily.

When they had first started out, they found that even though Kagome was full demon, she was still a child, and at that walked a little slower than the rest of them. Rin had decided to give the smaller girl a piggy back so as not to bother her lord or Jaken-sama, whom Kagome was still afraid of.

This had helped, but soon both girls had begun to tire. The elder from carrying the smaller one, and the smaller one because the day had passed. This had seen them to riding on Ah-Un, as Kagome napped, though she was a little uncomfortable on the dragons back, and Rin holding onto her to insure she didn't fall.

But what they didn't notice, though Sesshomaru should have but didn't because he hadn't been around pups before, that Kagome wasn't sleeping well because her yuki was calling out to her parents to help her control it. This caused her pain and made her not only sleepier, but grouchy as well.

Now on the third day of walking though Kagome had been happy most of the morning, Jaken grumbled about stupid females, and that upset the small girl. Bursting out crying, because she was trying to not bug her Sess'mu and her Rin about the owies, they hurt, and talking to her Rin made her feel better. Sobbing and slipping from the dragons back she ran from them, her demonic speed kicking in at her distress, making her just a blur of black and pink.

Sesshomaru, glaring at Jaken, took off after the small girl, because he had taken her in as his ward, and was the only one able to catch the speeding child. Following her, and finding her fallen to the ground crying. He stopped beside her and looked down waiting for her to notice him.

Looking up and finding her Sess'mu above her made her sniffle and scoot closer to him. Sesshomaru knowing that he was somewhat intimidating the small child crouched closer to her and spoke in a softer tone than usual now that they were away from the rest of the group.

"Kagome, what is bothering you?" He intoned in a softer voice seeing as the little girl his beast had come to adore sniffling and looking up at him in pain. Looking down at herself she shrugged and looked back up at him.

"Lo'd Sess'mu, I owie." Peering down at her own body she started rubbing all over it. "All dare.' Realizing she was showing him where it hurt, he wondered at it, seeing at if what she was saying was true, her entire body hurt. Frowning he reached forward to try to see if there were marks on her skin, and pulled away quickly, as her blue-ish white aura sprung from her skin and started to tug and his deep indigo one. Surprised, Kagome looked up at him and smiled brightly. The smile, was so unexpected and pure, that it hit Sesshomaru in the chest. A child should be able to smile like that most of its child hood. Not the way he and Rin had spent theirs.

His eyes widened slightly as it hit him, _childhood. _His childhood, he had had pain similar. His father had told him it was him calling out for his daddy, and that they needed to have an hours worth of skin contact, because he would somewhat feed from his fathers yuki, to help in the production, and balance of his own. It helped to strength the pups own, and creates the safety connection that the child would feel with its parent. Looking down at the little girl in front of him, he was ashamed. It was a simple problem that most parents knew of. And here he the Alpha of his pack, and heir to the Western lands, didn't figure it out. This would be why she slept so much and was grouchy. Knowing the miko, even in this form and age, she put others before herself thus why she didn't tell him or Rin. She would've been in severe pain for the past two days. An unknown feeling filled his chest. It squeezed tightly, and he didn't like what humans called guilt.

Sighing he lifted her awkwardly in his one arm and held her close. Looking down at the startled little girl, he nodded once.

"Kagome, before your nap you will come to this Sesshomaru and he will make sure the pain will not come back." Seeing her nod, he started towards the waiting comrades. "You will put your hand under this Sesshomaru's haori, and press it against his skin, do you understand?" Feeling her snuggle in against his chest, and her small hand slip beneath the folds of his inner and outer haori, he set of once again, with Rin Jaken and Ah-Un following.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Chapter Two! I hope you guys understand a little better now. But what will happen when next? What if Naraku finds out? What else in Inu society will little Kagome have to face? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!

~Gwen


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Do not own! *runs away sobbing* Don't you think I wouldn't have already made this happen already if I did? *sobs harder***_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A day of Firsts**

The days traveling chasing after the Inu-tachi was spent making sure that Kagome was constantly watched. For one being so small and now demonic, she was still the same old Kagome. Trouble seemed to follow her like a magnet, she still thought of others before herself and she still got very angry at people who put others down. But in ways she wasn't the same loving, caring miko everyone knew. She was a full demon now, but with 'holy' powers. Which came in handy when defending herself and her pack.

Rin was Kagome's friend now, part of her little pack that consisted of her Lo'd Sess-mau, her In and Ah-Un. She did not however consider Jaken part of her pack due to the facts that he was loud, smelly enough to make her feel sickish, his voice hurt her ears, said mean things to her, and worst of all, yelled at her In.

As the fog that had settled in during the night lifted as the suns rays warmed the earth, and birds stirred in their nests readying themselves for the day ahead, one pair of bright azure eyes, glowing an almost unearthly incandescent shade in the rising sun, watched as the little toady nanny let down his guard. Though he had been asleep for hours, and Kagome knew this because she had stayed up to watch for him to go to sleep, he only just relaxed enough for her to strike. In a black and pink blur she zipped across the campsite to wear he rested. Nintōjō clutched in one hand, his right geta in the other, she ran back to her side of the small clearing and hid behind Ah-Un; who watched her through one set half lidded eyes while the other set watched the forest around them.

Setting her stolen prizes down she picked up the geta and an evil grin spread across her face. Bringing it up to her face she started gnawing and chewing on the wooden sandal, shredding it with her sharp puppy teeth in mere minutes. She left enough behind for him to tell it had been his shoe, but not enough to ever be useful to him again. Slowly she turned on the staff that lay beside her and once again the smirk, that was beginning to mean that she was up to something bad, crossed her face. Quietly she started to dig a long thin hole. Little hands and claws dug into the fragrant earth as she worked, the sun rising higher and the world awakening a little more each passing minute. Placing her prize in the hole she quickly covered it back up and wiped her tiny hands clean on a old drying cloth in the saddle bags slung over the two headed dragon steed. She may have been young. But she was smarter than she was given credit for. A large smile crossed her lips as she settled down against her In, never noticing that a set of liquid amber eyes watched her since she began digging.

The quiet sound of something, or someone scraping at dirt pulled him from his light rest. One golden eye flicked open and focused on the sounds source. There was the pup, digging away with Jaken's only real defense beside her. The remnants on a chewed and torn geta near her as well.

He had watched over the week that they had been traveling how she gravitated towards his ward, beast of burden and himself. Jaken though was left out of her little loving circle and he had wondered at why she would not adopt the imp as he had been part of Sesshomarou's pack. But he had seen her growl softly at him as he yelled at Rin calling her names which he had been punished for saying before.

Wondering what she was up to, he watched as she buried the staff, clean her hands, and crawl back into her pallet with Rin. So she was up to irritating the imp, and Sesshoumaru couldn't find it in himself to be angry with her. The little green demon was one of his favorite torments when he was young, and he knew she was displeased with it, so this was her way of showing him disfavor. That grin though would have to be watched out for, it was an indication of trouble.

Standing he seemed to float from the clearing, intent of feeding his wards before they began another long day of travel. His brother wasn't far off now, he could sense him and they would reach him soon, though he had hoped that it would take a little longer. Realizing the way his thoughts had drifted towards keeping the little spitfire of a pup, he banished them from his mind, perhaps he would observe his brother first, and see if he was fit to care for the delicate little pup. But first, he had eager little mouths to feed.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he felt eyes on him. Turning in a slow circle, his nose worked hard, his little puppy ears turning like radar atop of his head searching for the source of his unease. This sensation had happened before and nothing good had come of it then so he was sure it wouldn't be a sign of fortune now.

Seeing their companion stop suddenly on their trek in the direction that the soul stealers had taken their beloved miko, having left the old witch and elder miko back in the small village, they settled into a ready stance. Sango's hand gripped the upper handle on her weapon, as Mirkou shifted his staff forward clenching it in both hands. Shippo though ducked beside the small fire cat his small hands readying to spew his small bits of foxfire from between her legs when the cat transformed into her saber tooth battle form, which she was not taking yet as a precaution of false alarm.

Inuyasha's shoulders relaxed after a tense silence and the groups stance relaxed as well taking their ques from him. With trembling arms the smallest member of his group jumped into the slayers arms and began his usually sobs of missing his mother. An irritated growl left the hanyou of the group as Shippos cries became more and more distraught. Rounding on the group he stomped his way towards the source of his discomfort.

Sango though was trying desperately to calm the small kit, stroking his hair and rocking him as she had seen Kagome do on many occasions before when the hanyou had tormented him. Looking up she saw Inuyasha stopping before them reaching out to the small child in her arms. The elder boys clawed hand snapped out and grabbed the collar of Shippo's shirt and gripped tight as he hoisted the boy from the woman's comforting arms and giving him a harsh shake. With a rough tug he pulled Shippo's head back buy his bright red ponytail to look at the youngsters face so he could snarl in it.

"Can it runt. She ain't here so quit your bawling." Inuyasha said harshly spitting in the kits face. "You ain't the only one here, your hurting my ears with your incessant whining." Tossing the kit to the forest floor he turned and huffed his way back to the front of the group, taking point and trying to aceratain his dominance and leadership of the group.

Mirkou and Sango stared on in shocked awe as the hanyou was even more violent towards the child. They knew that he was often slightly cruel to the kit, but he was never this bad. They guessed Kagome was more of a buffer between child and hanyou from killing each other, and with her gone, there was no one who could stop him from tormenting Shippo. While they were all strong, they didn't want to anger the volatile hanyou anymore than he was. Worrying for the small kit Sango ran over to him and picked him up cradling him in her arms. He didn't look like he was seriously injured from his fall, just a little winded.

If Kagome really was a small child, They didn't want Inuyasha near her if this is how he treated Shippo. They prayed to Kami that Kagome found someone to help her, and that she was alright.

None of them noticed the cold liquid amber eyes that watched them, narrowed in disgust at the actions of the alpha of the small pack. And in a swirl of white silk and silvery moonlit hair the silent watcher spun silently on his heel and went back to the small group waiting for him.

* * *

A boot covered foot landed on an over turned log before the muscled leg bunched and launched the body it carried through the air. Sesshomaru dodged around tree after tree weaving his way to the small secluded clearing he had left his pack in after they had traveled closer to the half breeds pack. A smirk flickered across his lips as he remembered that morning when the rest of the pack had awoken, and Kagome had still been sleeping peacefully.

_Rin had rose from her spot beside Ah-Un and Kagome to rekindle the fire that had smoldered into embers through out the night, and went to fetch water for tea to go with their breakfast. As she set the water to boil over the small fire, Jaken had risen next. Blurry from sleep, which would not due if he was to protect the pups he would have to sleep a lot lighter than that, Jaken never noticed the difference that he didn't have his geta or staff, stumbled over to Ah-Un's saddle bags pulling a tea pot along with three cups. Turning he almost stepped on the small warm sleeping body curled against the dragons front paws. Ah-Un nudged the imp away from his charge with a warning hum._

_Rin took the tea pot and cups from Jaken glaring at him before fetching another cup for Kagome. Putting tea leaves pot, she carefully poured the steaming water into it before setting it to the side and putting the skinned strips of rabbits on spits and setting it over the fire._

_Serving Sesshomaru his tea first, and then Jaken his, Rin sat back with her own cup periodically turning the sticks to evenly roast the rabbit strips. Soon the smell of the roasting mean woke Kagome, who stumbled over to Sesshomaru sitting herself closes to his leg, sleepily rubbing at her eyes. Rin's smile softened as she saw the little one cuddling up to her lord. Setting a cooler smaller cup of tea in front of Kagome she knelt beside her to help her sip at the drink._

_Awareness was slowly coming back to Jaken who blinked slowly down at his bare toady feet. He had been sure that he had been wearing geta. Closing his sickly green eyelids he though back to the day before, yes he had been wearing them the day before._

_Opening his beady eyes he looked around the camp before getting up and searching for his geta. As he rounded Ah-Un he tripped over a mound of dirt and landed with a thud in front of his ruined geta. His eyes bulged wide with anger and his little green webbed hands grabbed at the destroyed sandals. Swinging them around in his fist he rounded on Kagome, as Rin couldn't leave fang marks in the wood, in anger._

_"You useless little runt! You should be beaten!" Stomping towards her, with no mind to Sesshomaru's watchful eyes, waving the ruined shoes in her face. "How could you do that to me! I am your superior in this pack! You will treat me with respect. Feel my wrath, whelp!" Reaching beside him grabbing for his staff to swing it in front of him, he found the place for it surprisingly empty._

_"Insolent cur! What did you do to my staff of Two heads?" He lunged at Kagome, his small little hand slapping across her tiny face. The sound resounded off of the trees and Rin gasped into the silence. _Here a growl seeped from his lips as he remember the imps transgression but soon he was wrapped back up in the memory as he sped to the happily awaiting little girls._ A growl ripped through the clearing as Sesshomaru threw himself at the small green toad. Poison dripped from his claws as he grabbed for the offending little toad. But one small sound stopped him in his tracks. A soft sob echoed behind him, and upon turning he saw something that broke a little bit more of the ice around his heart. Sitting there hands fisted in front of her Kagome was crying. Great big crystalline tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared wide eyed at Jaken and Sesshomaru._

_"No kill, Lo'd Sess-mau. No kill toady." Standing she ran over wrapping her arms tight around his leg. "Gome fault. No kill." Once again the little miko-turned demon took it the blame upon herself. Jakens webbed hand print fading from her small face and the big glittering tears, tore at something inside him. She didn't want Jaken to die, though he had hurt her and Rin, she didn't want him to die._

_Jakens eyes grew wide as well. The pup had taken responsibility for him hitting her, though Jaken had no real right. Rin was her caretaker, not him, so he had no claim to discipline her. His cold hard toady heart warmed instantly to the little creature saving him._

_Suddenly she ran to the pile of dirt that had tripped him in the first place and dug fiercely at it. Dirt covered her face, hands and clothes but she turned to Jaken holding out his staff of heads._

_"Gome sorry, Ja-in. Pease no yell at Gome and her In no more." Her face turned fierce here. "Or Gome no top Lo'd Sess-mau next time." Here Jaken paled again._

She had been so adorable giving Jaken back his staff. Sesshomaru mused as he snapped out of his thoughts as he slowed down as he approached the clearing. As he stepped through the tree line into the small clearing that he had left his pack, screams of delight spread through the air. A small bundle with flying black silk hair darted towards him, while the elder girl of the group stood back and waited for him to nod his usual greeting. But Kagome didn't want to wait, not at all. Her Sess-mau was back and she was going to him. Her small but strong arms wrapped around his silk encased leg gripping tightly as if she would stop him from leaving her again. Bright azure eyes peered up at him in wonder.

"Ello, Lo'd Sess-mau." Her lips spread into a blinding smile. "No leave Gome again tay?" Her small fangs peaked out from under her little pink lips as she smiled wider at him. She always said that after he returned, and seemed to be sad and subdued whenever he left her behind. A warm feeling spread through his chest and his eyes softened almost unnoticeable as he looked down at her.

"Hn." His reply was short, but it seemed to make her almost float that he had talked to her as she seemed to glide over to Rin's side.

"Welcome back My Lord." Rin greeted and smiled at him taking the little girls hand as she reached up trying to slip her hand into the elder girls. Receiving her usual nod from him she knelt beside the fire and listened to the little girl chatter happy and unintelligibly to her as she rummaged beside the cheery little blaze that had four large fish skewered on sticks around it, sizzling as they cooked.

"Kagome-chan," Rin began as she turned to the small girl who suddenly had her sole attention on the older girl. "Show M'lord what you did today."

There in Rin's hands was a small fish, much to small to be of any substance to any creature with the exception of maybe a small bird. It was only a few inches long, three at the most, with little hole poked through the soft scales.

Kagome's eyes lit up like the sun as it flashed across the oceans surface. Rushing forward the pup reached her arms out to take what the older girl was offering, but her small feet stopped before the rest of her sending her screeching forward into a forward somersault leaving her sitting on her small bum dazed. Hair sticking up, a wild 'how what when where' look on her face, eyes wide, mouth slightly hanging open she was a sight that almost made even Sesshomaru's icy mask slip in amusement.

Slowly she climbed to her feet, and stepped carefully watching her feet as she placed them one in front of the other. Finally kneeling beside Rin, Kagome picked a leaf that looked like a type of herb up and held her hands, leaf in the center of her palms. Rin placed the little fish on the greenery in the girls smaller hands and helped her stand. Again with eyes shining like stars in the midnight sky, Kagome carefully walked over to her lord.

Sesshomaru watched with hidden curiosity as the girls did their little ritual and the smaller brought her treasure closer to him. He knew it as a fish by the smell of it, and by the way it wasnt hanging over the girls small hands that it was incredibly small. So why would Rin keep a fish that was too small for them to consume that she had caught? Watching the pup kneel in front of him, with carefully blank eyes, she lifted her hands up to him offering the tiny fish. Her eyes glittered and shone with happiness and pride.

"For Lo'd Sess-mau," Her voice seemed to tremble with excitement as she watched him and seemed to radiate nervousness. "'Gome caught fish-fishy all by self. For you."

His eyes widened minutely as he realized what this was. Her first catch, and she was giving it to him, not showing him then eating it herself just like he had done with his own father when he made his own first kill. The small holes must have been from her tiny claws. That's when he noticed the small pair of silk hikama drying by the fire, she must have gotten wet. He had just assumed Rin had cleaned their clothes. Reaching slowly out with his remaining hand, he carefully plucked it from the leaf.

"Well done, pup." It was low, almost silent but she still heard it. Glowing like a firefly she darted to Rin who's arms were wide open, beaming with a motherly type of pride. He also felt a blooming pride in the small one, melting a little bit more of the glacier that was his heart. And that's when it hit him, he would take the pup to her old pack and find out what had happened to her, seeing if there was any way they knew of to turn her back to her proper age. But she was apart of his pack now and that vile half breed that he was forced to share DNA from their farther with. No one was going to hurt the small ray of light that was helping Rin's similar light shine its way through the darkness that was his soul.

* * *

Well, sorry that I haven't updated, I was going to have this chapter up a lot earlier but I wasn't going to end it there, I had a totally different ending in mind for this chapter but decided to change it so that I could get it out to you guys. I've been fighting with how to end it. *hides holding sweets and yummy pastries out on a pretty little plate" Gomen!

~Gewn


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTE: I had a review that said that they have read something very close to what I am writing now. I would like to direct their attention to the very very very start of this story. Please read that authors note. I gave those people all the credit I could, and am trying to keep this from being too close to theirs. I will constantly strive to keep from over lapping too much. If I am, and you have read the other stories please, KINDLY inform me. If your going to yell, scream, kick and act childish then report me for anything untoward I will let you know that YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS STORY! IT WAS INSPIRED BY OTHERS THUS IT WILL SEEM CLOSE TO THEM! I will not force you to have anything to do with my writing. I'm putting these up here for my own benefit and those who do like my writing. Thank you for reading my rant._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the idea of Kagome being turned into an infant. I do however own any work that I throw in in forms of poetry or little lulabyes I have created. Deal with it._**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Question, Answers, and Angels**

The night wore on as the girls and Jaken slept. Though he didn't need sleep he felt calm. Leaning his head back against the sturdy pine behind him he let his aura drift over the area feeling out any threats against his small pack. Satisfied that all predators that had been in the surroundings had been duly warned that if they hunted his pack they would meet their end swiftly, he let a light slumber drift over him, though his senses were on high alert.

As the stoic lord drifted into slumber, the small pups aura gave a plus. Slowly like a heart beat it began as it flowed from her body swirling above her brushing the blankets around it as it slowly took form. A ghostly blue-white hand drifted over the small pups bangs, and then Rin`s, bringing a grin to both girls faces. Slowly the apparition stood revealing the form of a woman. Standing tall looked like a goddess from the heavens. Her body looked like it was shaped lovingly into the form of high but heavy breasts, small tucked in waist, rounded hips and sturdy strong thighs. A form made for birthing, and taking care of young while still inciting the males to come to her. Long hair spilt down her shoulders and around her body covering its nakedness to her knees like curling like waves lapping at the oceans shore. Her small feminine feet bare the slivery blue figure stepped around the sleeping forms towards the slumbering form of the youkai lord. Patting the awoken dragons on the head as they watched her in awe as she passed to lean down infront of the male.

Small delicate fingers and hands reached out and cradled his face as the wind picked up around them whipping their hair into a frenzy of silvery and moonlight locks. Leaning closer the figure suddenly swirled up into itself and shot into the sleeping lord leaving no trance of it behind for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Tall lush green grass billowed around his legs out into a sea of emerald that spiraled down the hills into a thriving forest, as Sesshomaru walked towards an unknown destination. He knew this was a dream, for the smells were muted as were the sounds. As well as the fact that he knew he had been with his wards, retainer and dragon only moments before._

_"Sesshomaru..." His name was whispered on the wind as it whipped his hair and silken clothing around him. It called to him in a voice that was like bells but as if the ocean breeze soothed its clear sound, spinning it into a soft but bright sound that didn't inflict pain upon his sensitive hearing._

_"Sesshomaru..." It came again in the direction of the forest, weaving out from the trees, beckoning him to the creature that called him. Turning towards the only sound that wasn't muted he darted forward, something inside him pushing him forward at a pace that he didn't know he possessed. Trees whipped by him in a blur of greens and browns as he heard his name called once again on the wind._

_Breaking through the tree line he stopped dead in his tracks as a quiet awe took over him. In the middle of the clearing was a large pond fend by a waterfall that fell gently into the pool. The crystal clear water churned up a fine mist that spread through the clearing and clung to and dripped from the dark green largely leafed plants that thrived along the pools edge. A large willow reached its thin arms out over the water, its long tenderals sweeping across the far corner by the falls themselves casting shade on only a small portion of the water._

_Though the surroundings were idyllic in their setting what took his breath was the tenshi hip deep in the water. The sun seemed to cling to the long waves of jet that swirled and floated in the clear aqua fanning out around her a soft sheen of indigo blue lighting it softly. Pale moon kissed skin was revealed in small flashes as she waded deeper before turning to look at him over her dainty shoulder. Softly pointed ears peeked between locks of obsidian. Large compassionate but sad sapphire eyes looked at him, as she reached back with a single hand, giving him glimpses of full round breasts and a tight flat stomach. Peach lips parted silently as she closed her eyes, dark midnight lashes fanning across her cheeks as if in pain. As they opened to reveal the pained, sad, but still loving blue orbs the sound came once again, pouring as if honeyed from her lips to slip and curl in his mind._

_"Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice was soft, like the trickling of water over smooth rocks with the wind wrapping it way through the trees. Soothing in its tranquility, but saddening in its tone. An tenshi had descended upon him and he stood abash. "You must help me. Please my lord."_

_His cold heart tore at this celestial being being in trouble. Nodding his head slowly he stepped forward his hand reaching for hers. His very soul being drawn to the enchanting creature before him, and he didn't care to stop it. Purity sang from every inch of her despite her nudity, and hope as well as love seemed to glow around her._

_"Tenshi, have you come to torment this Sesshomaru with visions?" He spoke low, his voice silken velvet as it rumbled from his chest. A blush charmingly stained her cheeks as her arms colapsed in on her covering her chest from him, her head turning in embaressment. A chuckle rumbled from the inu lord as he stepped closer. It was HIS dream after all. "What do you require of this one, little one?"_

_With that her face turned back to him, hope glimmering in her innocent eyes. Again his soul twisted and called for her touch._

_"I need you to release me." At this he bulked. Was this a demon who invaded his considerable mind to lure him into giving up the lives of his people. Seeing apprehension flash through his sunlight eyes she spun to him, forgetting about her attire, or the lack of. Reaching out to him she grabbed his hand pulling it to her heart as she peered beseechingly up at him._

_"I am not trying to trick you my lord, please listen!" Her chest heaved, and a faint pale blush stained Sesshomaru's cheeks. Though he was no stranger to a woman`s body, this one seemed to make his blood and inner demon who was just a bundle of caged emotions, sing and calm all at once. Nodding his head slowly he sat at the edge of the pool as she sat in the water, her hair covering her breasts from him in a curtain of night, before fanning out around her as the water teased it softly._

_"This Sesshomaru will listen." A smile that shamed the sunlight that poured down onto their forms beamed from her face. Leaning closer to him, inciting in her innocence, she began to speak._

_"You know me my lord, i have come to you in this dream for help." A single eyebrow rose at this. But he let her continue. "You knew me as the human that traveled with your hanyou brother. You know me now as the small pup with in your care but I am truly neither anymore." With this information Sesshomaru was once again racing through thoughts. Had Kagome really come to him? Or was this really just a dream? "I created this place to talk to you in my true adult form, please you must help me. The dead priestess Kikyou called upon an old sorceress, whom cast a spell on me to age me rapidly as if I grew old in a matter of minutes instead of the years it was supposed to take. This would drain me of the power to fight as Kikyou took my soul and once again became one of the truly living. But she is not pure, nor did she know the extent of my powers for I am not truly her reincarnation. Transforming and having the mind you built and matured over the years leaves you open whispers from the spirits and of heaven. I was created to right a wrong here in the distant past, which effects my future, the time in which I was birthed. A part of Kikyous soul was placed in me to hide my true soul. And to help me in the journey to bring me to the time and experience i needed to be where I needed to be. And to whom I needed to be with to rewrite history and prevent tragedy." Looking at him she reached out a hand to cradle his cheek softly, which sent his blood once again soaring. "Have you noticed the decline of births through out the youkai clans? The increasing deaths of pregnant females and infants?" At his nod sadness enroched the cobolt of her eyes, making his heart squeeze. But this was his brothers female, not his. He could not feel this way. But a small voice in the back of his mind remeinded him that he had decided to keep her, away from the abusive half breed, for she was already pack. Shaking the thought away he refocused on her and her story._

_"I was transformed into a full inu-youkai because of my powers fighting back agianst the spell the witch cast. Inuyashas hand was in my hand when my transformation began." A small smile graced her lips as she looked up at him coyly from under her inky lashes. "Your family's blood is strong and it was enough for my powers to duplicate. Thus my being inu. I was sent to stop the decline of the youkai population and prevent the extinction that will come." At this his heart stopped. In the time that she came from, youkai were no more? His race had died out completely? Surely not, but then the look on her face and her scent was sincere. She had also said she was here to save them. Looking down at her he realised that she was asking for him to help her save his kind. She was going to fight for his people and was requesting his aid as heir to the West._

_"What do you need this Sesshomaru to do onna?" He questioned, and her face once again lit up their surroundings as if they hadn't seen sunlight in years, but her smile had the effect of the moon as well. A peaceful, soft light shone from within her._

_"Find a way to bring me back to my true age. I can not return to being human. This I know." A flash of sadness crossed her delicate features. "But I can once again become an adult. Please, watch over my smaller form, and help me to relcaim the lost years of my life so that I may save others." Her eyes, pleadingly, turned up to his own and he felt himself giving into her charms. What would it hurt to save the future of his kind? To allow himself and others to live to the time she claimed to be born into. "Hurry, I do not have much power left to speak to you with, the sun is rising and with it my power wanes. The sun is a male element, hot, and passionate. The moon holds more power for me, for it is the feminine to the suns masulinity. The full moon gave me the strength to come to you like this. But dawn nears..." She trailed off looking off into the distance._

_"This Sesshomaru gives his word he will aid you, onna." And once again her smile robbed him of his breath and everything around him began to fade, he could feel himself waking. Her hands touched his face as her silvery blue power flaired around her turning her enitre body the same transulcent color, becoming a figure formed out of the power with none of the true coloring of the female who weilded it. Her lips found his in a soft, grazing kiss, and once again her power flaired around her shooting into his body. Pain flaired then settled into the stump of his arm. It was blinding._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kagome's power flaired out around the clearing bathing it in clean pure healing light. It shone breifly before rushing back into the infantile body where it belonged leaving behind a sense of tranquility and love. But it left more than just a peaceful feeling, it left behind a healed demon lord. A demon lord with two arms instead of only one.

* * *

Well? Do you like it? I know its not as long but still, I felt it was important. I will happily read all your yummy reviews.

~Gwen


End file.
